


Visiting Hours

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, kind of an AU, prison visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “God I missed feeling you.” - said Aaron tightening his grip. Like he's just realized that they've been touching for this whole time.“I'm going to dream about this moment tonight.” - sighed Robert.“You sure it's alright?”- asked Aaron looking at their hands.“Trust me, it is.”Or...Basically it's an AU about Aaron visiting Robert in prison. I promise you it's better than canon. It's bittersweet but still happy.





	Visiting Hours

**11\. October 2022.**

He woke up nervous... it's not like he's not done it before? The 6-hour long journey in exchange for an hour-long visit... an hour-long visit that always felt like barely 5 minutes. It's never enough. But it's better than nothing.

The first couple of years were tough. Aaron had seen Robert with more bruises than he ever thought was possible, but at least he wasn't stabbed once, and he was alive.

Visits were tricky at first. They hadn't touched. At all. Just in case.

Then everything's changed...

**8\. August 2022.**

He's not seen him in over a month. It was torture. And if that wasn't enough he didn't even get a phone call for the last two weeks. He didn't know a damn thing about Robert, and he almost lost his mind with worry. The prison told him nothing, he obviously went there but they didn't let him in. It was a nightmare.

At first, he thought he was dreaming, but after so many time, his phone rang and he heard it. It was actually his voice. Robert's voice, on the other end of the line.

“Aaron?You there?”

“Robert...is that really you? What happ...”

“I'm fine. Sorry, there was a lockdown. I couldn't call.”

“You're okay?”

“I'm okay.”

**26\. September 2022.**

Aaron's face lit up as soon as he saw his husband coming into the room. He looked better than he thought he would. Robert flashed him a smile as he took a seat opposite him, then he placed his hands on the table reaching out for his.

“Gimme your hand.” - he said and went to grab it immediately. Aaron quickly pulled back his, he didn't want any trouble for Robert.

“What...what are ya doing Robert!?” - he asked in a hushed tone. He quickly glanced around, but nobody seemed to look in their way.

“I wanna touch you.” - shrugged Robert simply, with his hands still on the table. Just waiting...

“You can't, you know it.” - frowned Aaron. - “I don't want you in any tro....”

“They know.” - he whispered cutting Aaron off before he took advantage of his husband's surprised expression and brushed their fingers together.

“Wha...when? How?” - Aaron was so shocked at this, he didn't even notice that they were touching. After so many years.... it was more than just an accidental brush, more than a sneaky little grasp. Robert was holding his hand in his for the past minute and Aaron felt a wave of relief rushing over him.

“Kept asking about this.” - he said holding up his ring. The ring that left Aaron with more grief at the beginning than Robert not being there with him. On his very first visit, Robert wanted to give it back to him. He did. Because he didn't take no for an answer. Aaron did everything he could not to start crying right there and then.... he almost managed to hold back all the tears. Robert wasn't communicating, he thought it was better for Aaron.... to just... leave it at that.

But Aaron kept coming back. Even when Robert denied him visiting orders. He passed on notes to Robert through one of the guards who didn't have the heart to turn him away on his 5th attempt. He got the message to Robert, and not immediately but... slowly they got back on track. Robert only called him at first. Only to tell him he wrote a letter and he'll understand once he read it. Then it was nothing for months. Aaron wrote back of course, fighting with him.... through words because he couldn't tell him face to face. He called him a coward, he called him cruel, then he called him his soulmate, the only one who knew how to love him, and by the end of it, the letter made no sense. He still posted it and hoped Robert would have a change of heart. He did eventually, but Aaron had to wait 3 months before that happened. He thought he might go crazy.

Robert was in prison for over a year when he asked his ring back. It had to go through security and everything but he got it some time later, and when he finally allowed Aaron to visit him again, the ring was where it supposed to be. On his finger. Aaron wanted to know if it was safe for Robert to even wear it, but Robert said he's not gonna take it off again, no matter what. He thought he was doing a favour to Aaron by denying him visitations and phone calls, but after an alarming call from Chas, he knew his tactics weren't working. He realized Aaron would never cope like that, so he started letting him back into his life again.

And for most of the time, it was... bearable. But right now as Robert told him about the others asking about the ring... Aaron couldn't help but feel uneasy.

“And you told them about me did ya?” - he scoffed. He tried to laugh it off, to joke about it... he didn't expect the reply he got.

“Well you visit me regularly, and I don't care anymore if they know.” - said Robert like it was the most natural thing in the world. Well, for some it really was. Not in prison though.

“You should. You should care.” - said Aaron trying to pull his hands away for the third time since they touched. Robert didn't let him.

“Told them weeks ago.”

“When you told me not to come?” - asked Aaron piecing it together.

“There was chaos here with that raid. I didn't want you anywhere near it.”

“I was worried sick Robert!” - said Aaron tightening his hold on Robert's hands.

“I was fine, Aaron.”

“I didn't know anything about you... whether you're safe... or even alive... I... I couldn't visit! How do you think that made me feel?”

“I'm sorry. It wasn't safe....”

“A phone call.... anything... I just... I even thought about....” - his voice choke, he couldn't finish that sentence but Robert knew exactly what he wanted to say. - “You don't know half the stuff they wrote about it in the papers.... and online”

“I'm so sorry Aaron. I thought I was protecting you. And I couldn't even leave that cell for two weeks. Nobody could. It was... it was chaos.”

“You never told me what happened.” - said Aaron and it was right. At the end of July Robert called him to cancel his visitation, saying it's not the right time. The way he spoke... it worried Aaron. But he didn't stick around to explain any of it, the line went dead 30 seconds later. And Aaron didn't know a damn thing about Robert for 2 weeks straight. He called the prison, they denied information. He went there despite not having a visiting order, they didn't even let him through the gates. He started to think the worst.... he knew something big must have happened, then he read it online. _Prison riot in __Parkhurst._ His heart almost stopped. Of course, he called the prison right away... the lines were dead. He called them in every ten minutes for 3 days straight.... then one day he managed to talk to an operator at the other end of the line. He didn't tell him anything of course because it was against their policy. It only made Aaron worry more.

After an excruciating two weeks, when his phone rang, and he heard Robert's voice for the first time... he immediately started crying. The relief he felt, knowing that he was alive, was like no other feeling.

Robert only told him that some inmates tried to cause trouble and therefore the whole place was under lockdown for 2 weeks. That's why he couldn't call. He also told him that the prison put a hold on everybody's visiting orders, so it would be another 8 weeks before they can see each other again. Aaron was devastated, but at least he could hear Robert's voice, and after not knowing whether he was alive or not... it was enough.

“You're really okay though?” - asked Aaron still worried, but Robert just smiled at him, while his thumb stroked the back of Aaron's hand.

“I'm fine, really.” - he said knowing Aaron didn't believe him - “Look at me, I'm okay.” - he reassured him still holding his hand.

“God I missed feeling you.” - said Aaron tightening his grip. Like he's just realized that they've been touching for this whole time.

“I'm going to dream about this moment tonight.” - sighed Robert.

“You sure it's alright?”- asked Aaron looking at their hands.

“Trust me, it is.”

“But how? You have to tell me. And about what happened when you told me to stay at home. I was going out of my mind! “It wasn't safe” just won't cut it Robert, not this time.”

“Sorry. I knew you'd be worried...I might've been in a fight.” - he admitted finally.

“YOU WHAT?”

“Calm down I helped break it up. Then I made some friends. That's why I can do this now.” - he said looking at their joined hands.

“Why? They're on the top of prison maffia or summat?”- scoffed Aaron. Robert stayed silent. - “ROBERT!”

“I said it was fine. And this...” - he said stroking his hand- “...this is worth it. I wrote you a letter. It's all there.”

“Can't you tell me now?”

“I just want to commit these moments to memory. You're gonna know everything, I promise, okay? I just …” - he trailed off. - “It's been so long, and I just...I missed your touch.”

“FIVE MORE MINUTES.” - shouted the guard. The bells were still off after that riot. Has it been really an hour since he arrived? Already? Aaron frowned, he didn't want to go. Not yet. After not seeing his husband for months... this just wasn't enough.

“I wanna stay.” - said Aaron.

“I want you to stay.” - answered Robert.

“I'll be back in two weeks.” - 2 one-hour-long visits in 4 weeks wasn't enough, but Aaron didn't want to complain. Not when he could finally feel Robert's skin against his after 3 years.

“And I promise ya, I'm gonna kiss ya then.”

**11\. Oktober 2022.**

He was nervous. He didn't even know why. It's not like he's not seen him in the past 3 years....but somehow it felt different. Was it because of last night's phone call? Was it the promise of at least to touch his hand for a second? Aaron didn't know.

He soon got a letter after he went home from his visit. But it wasn't from Robert, it was from his solicitor. The letter was official, about transferring Robert to another prison. Aaron stopped breathing for a second until he continued to read. Of course, he called Clive straight away asking him to explain everything.

After that riot in the summer, Isle of Wight made some changes, and for some reason putting Robert, and a couple of other inmates in another prison was actually a good thing. According to Clive Isle of Man was a much better place, and he urged Aaron to get more information, to see it himself. The conditions, the whole facility... it was safer, better, and it allowed Robert a bit more of freedom. After spending the entire day reading about it, Aaron calmed down a bit. Later he got Robert's letter as well. He already knew about the transfer, but it wasn't a 100% sure thing, and he didn't want to get Aaron's hopes up. It was equally as far, a 6-hour long journey, but even the inmates knew it was a much better place to be. Violation was down to a bare minimum, and because of his new friendship with Big Mo – a man who looked like a mountain – Robert knew a few extra details about the new place. Most importantly that it would be safe not to hide his marriage from the other inmates. That was his priority because after last time there was really no way he would've taken his ring off again. So after Big Mo ensured him – he also gave the name of his cousin who was doing time at the Isle of Man – Robert was quite pleased to know where he was headed.

And the reason he trusted him? He simply chose to be on the right side when the riot started. He was in a fight, but he saved Big Mo from a stabbing, and that was something they wouldn't forget to thank him, so the man promised Robert that his cousin will keep an eye on him in the new place.

They had to wait a bit more to book a visit, due to Robert only being there for a week, but they managed to get it done, and Aaron woke up at the crack of dawn – hasn't really slept – and just waited to get on the road.

“Can I?” - asked Robert to the guard standing next to them. He just nodded before Robert hugged Aaron so tight that Aaron thought he might break his bones. He was so shocked by it, that by the time his body started to respond, Robert has already let him go, and sat down in front of him.

“How?” - asked Aaron not really knowing what to say.

“I read it in a leaflet, you didn't read about what is allowed and what not?” - he asked as if it was a natural thing... them talking about prison visits.

“I... erm.... sorry, I'm just... it's been a while.” - he said blushing.

“Yeah I know...” - said Robert as he held his hand out for Aaron to touch it. He glanced to the guard, but he wasn't really looking at them, nobody seemed to care. So he placed his hand in Robert's closing his eyes for a moment to feel the warmth.

“I've spoken to Clive...”

“Yeah, he told me.”

“This.... is this place good? I only read about it online... “

“Yeah it's... definitely better. My cell is nice.” - he laughed – “I never thought I'd say a sentence like that.” - Aaron only smiled at him, until he didn't.

“What if...”

“They won't.”

“You don't even know what I wanted to say!” - said Aaron.

“Course I do.” - nodded Robert – “It's safe. There won't be any trouble. Not for me. Don't worry about it.” - he said tightening his hold on his hand.

“So you meant it....”

“Meant what?”

“About you kissing me.” - said Aaron blushing again.

“I did. I'm not gonna hide Aaron, and... I've done nothing else ever since I got here than to ask around. To get information. I did it so I can be sure.... so you wouldn't have to worry.”

“But what if...”

“It's okay, just... I know what I'm doing.”

“Okay, I believe you.” - he said letting it drop.

“Good.” - he smiled – “Can... I know we agreed not to but... Can you bring Seb for a visit some time? Or just... show me some pictures.”

“Shit I forgot the pictures!” - said Aaron feeling guilty. - “Sorry, I got it all sorted but... I was so excited to see you... I left it at home.”

“It doesn't matter, it's okay.” - smiled Robert, and it really was. For the first time in 3 years, he really believed that they can make it.

“He asked about you the other day.”

“Really?” - asked Robert his eyes lit up as he listened to Aaron talking about his son.

“Yeah, he misses you.”

“I haven't seen him.... in over 6 months. God, I'm a terrible father.” - he said dropping his positive attitude in a second.

“No, course you're not, hey... look at me.” - said Aaron, and Robert lifted his head up immediately. - “You're brilliant, okay? I'm gonna get some pictures for you next time okay? And then we can arrange a visit, yeah?”

“Okay.”

“I just... wanna sit down with him first, to talk it through. I know I brought him with me before, but...”

“I know, he's still young. Of course, he needs explaining. How's Liv?”

“She's fine. Uni started, so she's already there. Everybody's fine. Liv doesn't know I'm visiting you now. Nobody does.”

“Why?”

“I just wanted to make sure you're alright. And they're doing my head in. - he said and Robert managed to laugh at that.”

“Are you okay as well?”

“I am now.”

“Aaron?“ - asked Robert suddenly.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“I'm sorry for pushing you away... you know... at the beginning.”

“Don't.... we're over that, aren't we?”

“Yeah, course we are... I just wanted you to know.”

“I love you.” - whispered Aaron. - “We can make it right?”

“We can.” - smiled Robert – “I promise.” - as he said the words a short little alarming sound went off. Aaron looked around and he saw the other visitors slowly starting to say goodbye. Visiting hours were over.

“Already?” - he asked He didn't know he said it out loud until he felt Robert's grip on his hand again.

“Come on, come here.” - he said as he stood up and pulled Aaron in for a hug again. Aaron couldn't help but brush away a teardrop from his eye. He didn't wanna let go. He was clinging onto Robert, fisting his hand to the material of his jumper, as Robert whispered into his ear – “I love you so much.” - then they were looking at each other, and suddenly the world stopped. It was just them in that room. No guards, no other prisoners, no people... just them. Robert leaned in and Aaron's breath caught in his throat as he felt Robert's lips on his. It was over too soon, but for a second or two, he felt whole, he felt happy, and it was still bittersweet, but they were still smiling as Robert stepped away.

“I see you in 2 weeks then?” - asked Aaron.

“Yeah, and I call you tonight, same time as usual.” - he said before he was lead out of the room. Aaron didn't want to cry, but he could only hold back his tears until he reached his car. He got in, and as he started driving away, the tears started to flow. He wasn't particularly sad. It was rather moving and relieving, and after 3 years that kiss was more than he would've ever hoped for.

It wasn't ideal, or perfect, but for the first time in years... - for the first time since Robert was sent down really, - he actually believed that there was hope for them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So now it looks like from canon that Robert's gonna be transferred to Isle of Wight. In my fic, he was indeed there, before something happened that got him into Isle of Man. I just couldn't bear the thought of him in that awful place. I had to change it. Also, he's still wearing his ring... he always will. 
> 
> if you wanna chat or anything:
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93  
twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
